


Три четверти такта

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Random fandoms PWP [11]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: У Дэвида холодные пальцы, а губы горячие, с привкусом пунша и коричного сахара.
Relationships: David Mellenby/Thomas Nightingale
Series: Random fandoms PWP [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075617





	Три четверти такта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Ben Aaronovitch 2016

Дэвида холодные пальцы, а губы горячие, с привкусом пунша и коричного сахара. Он никак не может справиться с пуговицами на рубашке Томаса, улыбается в поцелуе, отвлекается, чтобы провести рукой по щеке, рассеяно тянет ворот рубашки. И продолжает целовать. Так опьяняюще.  
Томас и сам дрожит. От предвкушения. От сомнений, которые всё ещё переполняют изнутри. От удовольствия и того яркого искрящегося чувства, которое накрывает с головой всякий раз, когда Дэвид так близко.  
— Чёрт! — фыркает Дэвид и смеётся, когда пальцы вновь неловко соскальзывают с мелких пуговиц. — Ты прямо как рождественский подарок — с ума сойдёшь от счастья, пока проберёшься под все обёртки!  
Томас не знает, что на это сказать. Не извиняться же, в самом деле, что уже давно справился с чужим пиджаком и жилетом. Он даже прерывается на мгновение, останавливаясь на второй пуговице рубашки, но Дэвид снова его целует. Так горячо.  
Жилет наконец поддаётся. Дэвид не глядя отбрасывает его в сторону и прижимается ближе. Сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки он почти обжигающий. Твёрдый. Сильный. Томас касается его волос кончиками пальцев, легко, почти нерешительно. Держит за плечи, держится за него на выдохе, пытаясь хоть немного привести в порядок мысли, запутавшиеся в острых искрах удовольствия от каждого прикосновения Дэвида. Так ярко.  
Ткань между ними мешает. И, видно, не только Томасу. Дэвид куда быстрее справляется с пуговицами рубашки. Рубашек. И снова прижимается, касаясь губами шеи Томаса, прижимая ладони к его плечам. Каждое прикосновение пронизывает, как электрический разряд. Перед глазами пляшут яркие фейерверки, а пламя свечей подёргивается, мешая тени. Томас почти не замечает ничего этого. Они стоят так близко. Он чувствует, как под ладонью бьётся сердце Дэвида, и улыбается. Сомнения выгорают до последнего, отправляются в неизвестность вслед за остатками одежды.  
Дэвид ведёт. Всегда. В танце, в поцелуе, в... во всём.  
Они делают последний шаг к кровати почти одновременно, но Томас всё равно чувствует, как весь он до самой последней мысли и эмоции тянется за Дэвидом. Чем-то напоминает гламур, но не мешает, не раздражает. Так хорошо.  
Томас падает спиной вперёд, матрас под ним пружинит и протестующе скрипит. Пламя свечей дёргается, комната плывёт в резком переплетении светотени. Но Томас видит только своё отражение в глазах Дэвида и его широкую довольную улыбку. Его прикосновения обжигают плечи, руки, ключицы. Томас вздрагивает и всхлипывает, когда холодные пальцы прикасаются к рёбрам.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, — фыркает Дэвид, отвлекаясь, чтобы коротко поцеловать его в подбородок, — что Томас Найтингейл, тот самый Найтингейл, боится щекотки.  
Томас ухмыляется только и отвечает зеркальным жестом, пробегая кончиками пальцев по рёбрам Дэвида. У него такой восхитительный смех.  
Дэвид захлёбывается смехом, валится на Томаса сверху всем весом, заставляя шумно выдохнуть. Перекатывается, чтобы оказаться рядом, плечом к плечу, продолжая всхлипывать от смеха. Несколько мгновений Томас просто лежит так, чувствуя плечом тепло Дэвида, слушая его смех, и улыбается, наслаждается происходящим, переводит дыхание. Дэвид берёт его за руку, переплетает пальцы, и от этого жеста становится легко и немного неловко. Томас борется с неловкостью единственным возможным способом — целует Дэвида. Осторожно касается его. Сосредотачивается на биении сердца Дэвида под ладонью. На острых искрах тепла от каждого прикосновения.  
Дэвид нетерпеливо стонет в поцелуе, одной рукой гладит по спине, точно пытается успокоить, другой чуть сжимает ягодицы Томаса, и выгибается навстречу.  
Это ни на что не похоже. Каждое прикосновение оставляет на коже тёплое эхо, отзывающееся жаркими волнами в паху. С Дэвидом всегда было так. Как бы Томас ни пытался вести сам, всегда оказывался ведомым, всегда следовал за Дэвидом, как потерявший компас моряк следует за полярной звездой. Дэвид в такие моменты пугает и завораживает, но он слишком близко, такой горячий и податливый, чтобы Томасу удалось сосредоточиться на этом чувстве. Слишком хорошо.  
Поглощённый ощущениями, поцелуем, Томас упускает момент, когда Дэвид достаёт откуда-то смазку, очнувшись только от прикосновения влажных, скользких пальцев. Дэвид ловит его шальной, расфокуссированный взгляд и улыбается. Томасу кажется, что прямо перед глазами вспыхивает ведьмин огонёк, а под пальцами Дэвида, внутри, — маленькое солнце. Ослепительно, тепло. Так ярко.  
— Ты волшебник, — бормочет Томас, уткнувшись в шею Дэвида.  
Под зажмуренными веками ритмично, в такт движениям, вспыхивают искры. Кружится голова, и если бы Томас мог связно мыслить, то постарался бы списать это на пунш и духоту летней лондонской ночи. Но связные мысли вышибает, а чувства слишком искренни. Томасу стало бы страшно, но не получается думать ни о чём, кроме рук Дэвида на спине, губ Дэвида на своей шее и сильных ритмичных движений внутри. Воздух вокруг становится тяжёлым и горячим, переполненный стонами и тяжёлым дыханием. Как будто они оба тонут и никак не могут надышаться.  
Дэвид гладит его по затылку, заставляет повернуться, находит губы Томаса своими и вскрикивает, выгибаясь. Томас ещё чувствует, как он выплёскивается внутри, чувствует, как тепло будто растапливает кожу под его ладонями и спускается по позвоночнику резкой волной. Мир сходится в точку. Томас распахивает глаза и смотрит на Дэвида. Не видит ничего больше, тонет в его глазах, в собственном отражении. Его будто накрывает огромной океанской волной, оглушает, лишает дыхания ослепительно-яркий оргазм.  
В себя Томас приходит через несколько мгновений. Над ухом тихо и мелодично звучит смех Дэвида. Так правильно.


End file.
